Inside the Lockers
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Clare and Eli are fooling around in the girls locker room after school. But what happens when they have to squeeze into a locker to avoid getting caught? Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: Hey Eclare fans! I'm back! Here's some Eclare smutty goodness. Hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Lockers<strong>

With a sigh, Clare pulled off her blue Degrassi gym shorts. She would probably enjoy that class more if she was actually good at sports, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Their current unit was archery, and on multiple occasions, Clare had nearly punctured someone. Coach Armstrong kept her after the final bell to give her some advice, but she doubted it would help.

Eli had been driving her home in Morty every afternoon, and knowing him, he was probably waiting impatiently outside. But Clare was tired, so he would have to wait while she took her good, sweet time.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she nearly screamed.

"Damn, Clare, it's just me." She whipped around to see Eli, a smirk present on his face. Her heartbeat still racing, Clare pressed a hand to her chest and sighed.

"What are you doing in here? This is the _girls_ locker room, and the last time I checked, you aren't a girl."

"Maybe you should check again just to make sure." Clare made a face and slapped her boyfriend's arm. He simply laughed and pressed her against the lockers, his knee between her legs and his arms on both sides of her head, trapping her.

"You were taking too long Clare."

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm tired."

"Too tired to do this?" He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, that soon turned needy and passionate. Eli slipped his tongue into Clare's mouth and overpowered her, tasting every inch of her. His hands slid down to rest on her hips, his thumbs toying with the waistband of her panties. Her hands moved to grab fists-full of his dark button down and pull him closer.

"So basically, getting Degrassi clubs back was all my doing."

"Chantay, we all know. You've told us at least fifty times already. Mind giving it a rest?" With a gasp, Clare pulled back from Eli, her eyes darting around as they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Eli, you have to get out of here!" Clare hissed, pushing Eli off of her.

"I can't. They're coming from the entrance. Here." He grabbed her arm and opened one of the full sized lockers, jumping in and pulling Clare in with him. As quietly as he could, he closed the door and engulfed them in almost complete darkness.

"Damn these things are small." Eli tried to shift a bit and stop the hook from digging into his back, but to no avail. Clare pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him, and peered out the horizontal lines in the locker. Chantay and some other girl she didn't recognize were opening their lockers and taking out their clothes.

She and Eli had nearly gotten caught. A guy in the girls locker room? How much trouble would she get in for that? Suspended, definitely.

Clare let out a soft gasp when she realized Eli's hands were under her shirt and bra, and on her chest. He pinched her nipple, and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Eli," she whispered. "What are you doing?" He brought his lips close to her ear and replied.

"Having fun with my girlfriend." He pulled up her shirt and pushed up her bra, her breasts bouncing slightly as they slipped out of the undergarment. Clare let out a soft moan when Eli engulfed her right nipple in his mouth and began sucking and nipping on it gently, his right hand moving to rub her through her panties.

"Oh Eli." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the loud moans threatening to spill from her lips. He moved his left hand to her neglected breast and began palming it.

"Didn't you join a club Maria?" Eli pushed Clare's panties to the side and touched her clitoris directly, rubbing it in lazy circles.

"Yeah, I joined newspaper. Katie's kind of a bitch though." Clare rotated her hips and grinded against Eli's hand as he pushed two fingers inside of her and began pumping them into her. He continued to chew greedily on her nipple as he thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Eli, harder." She whispered breathily. The dark haired boy complied, pumping his fingers even harder into her. He pressed his thumb to her clitoris and made her come, her legs shaking and her mouth open in a silent scream as her fluids spilled out of her, wetting Eli's hand and soaking her panties. She slumped against him, breathing hard as he continued to rub her clitoris slowly.

"Well, well Clare," he murmured, his lips close to her ear and his breath hot on her neck. "Seems like you were more excited than tired."

"You seem pretty excited too," she whispered, rubbing the bulge in his pants. Eli immediately stiffened and Clare undid his pants, tugging them off his hips along with his boxers and freeing his erection. Her fingers danced along his length and moved to rub his head. He gasped softly and squeezed his eyes shut as Clare rubbed him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about her. Rumor has it that she likes Jake Martin." Eli pushed Clare's hands away from him and yanked her panties down.

"Eli," she whispered. "We can't do this if you don't have a condom."

"Trust me Clare," he murmured, and thrust himself between her legs. He began moving back and forth, her juices coating his length.

"Jake Martin? The guy that looks like a lumberjack?" Clare gripped Eli's arms and squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered to him to move faster. She matched his pace, her hips meeting his, and they both climaxed, Clare biting her lip so hard that she drew blood as she tried to hold back a loud moan. Eli groaned quietly as he released onto the locker wall behind Clare and her juices spilled out of her, sliding down her legs and covering Eli's length.

"Hey, Chantay? Did you hear something?" The two stiffened, holding their breath.

"Probably just the AC. You know how old this building is."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 So what'd you guys think? Reviews make me super happy! :D Also, ideas for future smutty goodness also welcome. <strong>


End file.
